My Hero Academia: The Aura Hero
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira is a Young Man with a Quirk that lets him use his own Energy in Fields or Projectiles this is the story of how he becomes one of the best Heroes OC is inspired by Accelerator from A Certain Magical index and A Certain Scientific Railgun as well as A Certain Scientific Accelerator with how his power works (OC x Momo) (Rated M for language, Blood, Ecchi and Death)
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Aura Hero Akira

Narrator: the world has changed since the First Quirk appeared, A School for Heroes was Established and now students with Quirks are being Trained as Heroes this is the story of one such Student

a Young Man is shown Walking toward UA for his First day training his Quirk

Akira: (so this is UA Academy a school for heroes) i'll be here to train my Quirk

-Hero Data-

Name ~ Akira

Quirk~ Aura Manipulation

the young man goes into the Academy and he soon meets the rest of his class to be exact he is in Class 1-A but can he take the Pressure of the students he will be Training with only time will tell

[Meanwhile]

Eraserhead: (that new kid can manipulate Energy huh?)

The Hero with power to Nullify Other's powers Eraserhead is looking at the Varies Students papers and is surprisingly Impressed by Akira's Quirk

Eraserhead: (he might be a good Hero he might even be able to be a Highly Praised Hero)

The Students are shown preparing themselves for class and the rest of the day goes well till A Certain Explosive Student tries to Challenge Akira

Bakugo: No one seen you use your Quirk show us already!!

Bakugo tries to use his Quirk to cause Akira to use his Quirk

Akira: hmm, you blew up the Room

Bakugo: what the !? you how the hell did you do that!?

Akira: my Quirk "Aura Manipulation" lets me create an Energy Field Around myself can also create Projectiles

Izuku: (no way, he actually has a Quirk that powerful)

Bakugo: Aura Bastard, why are you here if you have a Quirk that could just give you a Pro Hero job!?

Akira: cause i don't really know how to Control My Quirk, You Explosive Idiot

Bakugo: what did you just call me !!

Akira: you heard me

Izuku: uh, can't we just get along!!

Bakugo: tch, but out Deku

Akira: my Quirk is an Emitter type meaning i project my power the draw back or weakness would have to be that if i use to much Power i could go into a Comatose state that lasts for about a month or at least a Week

Izuku: so you can't over do it than?

Akira: nope, not even if a life is in danger i can't risk over doing it

Bakugo: haha, that sounds so weak

little tick Marks appear around Akira

as he glares at Bakugo

Narrator: this is the Story of Heroes and The life of training to be Pro Heroes, Akira's Adventure as a hero has just begun how will he Harbor as a Hero? only Time will Tell!!

**Chapter End **


	2. Chapter 2: Quirk training

[UA Academy]

today class 1-A is training their Quirks of course that means some interesting ways of training

Akira is shown looking at the other students and thinking about how to train his Quirk

Akira: (now to find something to train my quirk)

Akira heads over to were Bakugo is training his Explosion Quirk with barrels of boiling water

Akira: hey, Explosion boy!! mind giving me a hand for a minute!?

Bakugo: grr, fine what do you want Aura bastard!!

Akira: use your Explosion Quirk on me!!

without a second thought Bakugo explodes the area around Akira and Akira uses his Quirk to reflect the blasts

Akira: that training you do with the barrels helps us both!!

Bakugo: i don't get it but you have a point

After a while the class ends the days Quirk training and Akira heads back to his current living arrangements as he no longer lives with his family he lives in a place that he inherited from his uncle who was killed by the Hero Killer

as Akira heads to his home he is stopped by some guys who are trying to rob people as they pass by

Robber: hey, give us any money you got kid!!

Akira sighs and uses his new neck mounted device to restrict his power by pressing the switch on it

Akira: you guys are such dumbasses, that you probably can't even touch me but go ahead and try

the Robbers try to attack Akira but get sent flying back by Akira's aura

Akira: haha, you guys are as dumb as i thought my turn

Akira creates some kunai shaped energy blades and throws them at the Robbers sending them back towards the wall of a building getting pinned by the energy kunai

Akira: how about you stick around for awhile……… (ok, even i think that was a bad joke)

Akira continues his way back home and thinks about his new classmates most of all a dark haired girl who seemed to have gotten his attention

when Akira gets home he checks on a list of things to adjust for his own hero suit

as the Chapter draws to a close Akira is shown working on his hero outfit

meanwhile, the hero killer is preparing to kill another hero his next target is our hero!? how will Akira survive this!!

-~-~-**Chapter End**-~-~-


End file.
